


I Have To Laugh

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uma (Disney), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gil (Disney: Descendants)-centric, Humor, M/M, Minor Harry Hook/Uma, Multi, Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants), The Chip Shoppe, hurt uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: Gil tries to flirt with Uma but it never seems to be the right time.53. “I’m flirting with you.”





	I Have To Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted on Tumblr first.
> 
> I got the prompt from a master list. This fic was originally posted on my blog 09/01/2017

“I’m flirting with you.”

“Is that what you were doing?” Uma bustled around the shoppe with a stack of trays balanced against one hip and a tray of glasses balanced on her hand. 

The restaurant was busy today, busier than usual, and Harry was nowhere to be found. Not that Uma had spent much time looking. Things were too busy. Gil had arrived not too long ago and had taken to following Uma around the shoppe, throwing one-liners at her back and generally just kinda being in her way. 

“Did I do it wrong?” Gil looked genuinely distressed for a moment, prompting Uma to turn to him and offer him a genuine smile. 

“Gil you don’t have to work to pick me up, you’re already mine.” He flushes cutely and Uma wants to kiss his hot cheeks. Instead, she pushes the trays she’s carrying into his hands. 

“If you want to flirt with me how about you start simply. Like doing the dishes.” Gil holds onto the trays she foists on him but looks confused.

“How can I flirt with you if I’m in the kitchen and you’re out here taking orders?” Uma started to walk away with a shrug but Gil followed after her. 

“U- I mean, Captain. Am I…” Gil looked frustrated for a moment. It made Uma pause. She didn’t have time to help Gil work through whatever he was trying to work through, but she hated seeing him so flustered. 

Especially when he was trying so hard.

“How about this, while you’re washing dishes think of a way to flirt with me and do it when I’m not busy. Okay?” Uma tugged on one of Gil’s stray curls playfully, earning the smile she’d been looking for. 

“Got it.” Gil declared happily. Uma laughed and turned to her back to work, this didn’t stop Gil from calling after her, “Just you wait, I’ll flirt with you so good. It’ll be awesome.”

To be perfectly honest Uma completely forgot about that whole interaction. The shoppe stayed busy until just after closing and Ursula wasn’t happy about something or other so she took it out on Uma. Her week did not get better from there either. While sword fighting with Harry, Uma slipped on the slick deck of their ship, The Lost Revenge, and twisted her ankle. 

Ursula couldn’t make her work in the shoppe when she could barely walk, although Uma knew her mother certainly wanted to, so Uma was left with a busted ankle and a whole lot of free time. 

Harry and Gil had gone over the top, providing her with all the pillows they could find on the Isle. Harry told their crew and anyone else unfortunate enough to be nearby that if they bothered Uma he’d personally acquaint them with the sharp end of his hook. Whatever he’d said definitely worked cause she hasn’t heard anyone walking on the deck of the ship since she’d come down to her room.

They wanted her to be comfortable, Harry especially since he blamed himself for her injury. With him fawning over her and the annoyance of being bedridden, Uma hadn’t given Gil’s attempts at flirtation any thought at all. 

Which is why when Gil entered her room with a box filled with junk, as far as Uma could see, she groaned. 

Gil immediately dropped the box and launched himself to her side, “Does it hurt? What hurts?” He didn’t touch her, but he lingered close enough to be annoying. 

“Gil please I don’t need any more pillows. And if you bring me another blanket I will use it to hang you by your ankles.” Uma glared, but the fierceness of the look was diluted by the fact that she was in her sleep clothes and surrounded by a nest of blankets and pillows. 

Gil backed up anyway thankfully. He picked his box of junk up again and, with a triumphant smile he raised it above his head, “Oh yeah,” he nodded, “I’m gonna flirt with you so hard. You have no idea.”

“What are you talking about?” Uma tried to sit up a bit further to peek into the box, who knows what Gil thought of as a seduction tactic. 

“I talked to my dad and he told me all about the old days when he had all the ladies.” Gil bustled around the room then, clearing off space for his box of junk.

He set it down and began pulling out candles. He arranged them artfully on top of her weathered chest and old torch holders and a scavenged candelabra. It didn’t seem to matter to Gil that half his candles were waxy remnants if the candles from Auradon, he lit them with care anyway. 

Once the candles were arranged Gil the moved to the two tiny portholes and covered them with wet paper. Not much light actually got into those grimy windows anyway, but the difference in ambiance was immediate. The candles gave the room a soft warm light. Uma would be pressed to call it romantic, but she could see where Gil was going with this. 

Next Gil pulled off his usual bandanna and quickly finger combed through his curly blond hair. He carefully placed the bandanna in his pocket and took out his harmonica. 

With an exaggerated clearing of his throat, Gil played a single high note and said, “Uma you are the daughter of the sea.”

He blew another note, “You mean very much to me.” Another note, “You’re eyes are like the ocean at night.” Long note, “I will always have your back in a fight.”

Uma laughed then, and Gil looked delighted. This time he played more than just a note, it almost sounded like an actual song. Gil danced or rather hopped from foot to foot as he played, and Uma clapped along. 

She can’t remember the last time she smiled this much or the last time someone had done something this nice for her. Gil had tried hard, Uma could see, and honestly, she loved the effort he put into “flirting” with her. 

When his song ended Gil gave a deep bow and Uma gave him the applause he deserved. 

“Did I do it right the right way?” Gil hopped onto the bed, careful even in his carelessness not to hit her foot. 

“You did it the ‘Gil way’ and that’s what makes it perfect.” Uma kissed Gil’s forehead. And when he lifted his face further she kissed his mouth. 

Kissing Gil and kissing Harry was as different as night and day. Harry kissed like he was drowning like he couldn’t get enough. Gil kissed with excitement and not much fitness. He liked the fit of Uma’s lips against his own. They were full and warm and always tasted just a little bit like the sea. 

The kiss turned from enthusiastic to languid as the warmth and glow from the candles and the warmth and comfort of Uma’s bed left them both feeling lazy and sleepy. Pretty soon they weren’t kissing at all, just laying as close as possible and staring into one another’s eyes.


End file.
